The Beginning of a New Path
by Catzi
Summary: All the stars in the universe plays a part in life. Some more so than others. So, what about the star of Draco? RR please. May contain HPDM slash in later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, nor any other Harry Potter characters, okay? glares at the lawyers and sticks tongue out at them

Summary: All the stars in the universe plays a part in life. Some more so than others. So, what about the star of Draco? NOTE: This may contain slash of the Harry/Draco kind in later chapters. It depends on where I want to go with this story. If that bothers you DO NOT READ IT! I have given you sufficient warning, so don't flame me. All flames WILL be ignored because it wastes the flamer's time writing it, and my time deleting it. I thank everyone for bearing with me when writing that note. On to the story!

The Ambassador of the Stars

Draco stared at the court of the stars as they began debating whether or not he would be going down to the planet commonly known as Earth. It had been a stressful week when there had been rumors of an uprising between the planets of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, and Earth, and the rest of the planets, Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto. The stars usually don't bother with these uprisings, as the actual fight itself takes a few centuries to begin. However, lately the court has heard some of the stars questioning the methods used with this particular rumor.

As the next ruling star, when and if his father's light ever dissipates, it was Draco's duty to visit the debates between the court and observe. It was during one of these observations that his own father brought up the subject of his son going down to Earth. The hope behind this suggestion is that Draco could gain some experience when dealing with politics, and also, Draco could perhaps convince Earth to help keep the rumored uprising from happening. Maybe by compromising between the planets or by doing whatever it took to get all the planets satisfied.

The court was not quite sure whether or not Draco should go, not only because of his inexperience, but also because they weren't sure how the starling would react to the environment of Earth (it is a known fact that star people do not interact well with the environment of Earth, and not to mention the people of Earth itself ).

However, eventually the court agreed that it might be helpful if Draco _did_ go down to Earth. He might ( hopefully) even make some friends while on his trip. While going to his room to pack up his things, Draco's father walked into the room and began to talk to him.

"My son, I am sorry to have brought this arrangement up suddenly for you. It was the only way I could get the court to decide on a course of action." Lucius smiled a sad smile before continuing. "As you know, there are certain costumes for you to remember when in this kind of political business. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes my father, they are: Judge with an open mind, but a stern heart. Before performing any sort of business with the leader of Earth, greet him with the same respect as the court, and leave him with the same respect of the court. When trying to make a deal with the leader, don't try to be quick to judge, for he is considerably older than I. And, don't fall in love with a person from Earth." Draco stated for memory.

"You're missing a costume, my son." "I am?" Draco asked rather confused.

"Don't forget to write to me each day, and give me weekly reports on your progress."

Lucius looked closer towards his son. Smiling, Lucius touched Draco's shoulder in an affectionate way as that of a father would do to his son and said, "If only your mother was here to see you. She would be so proud. You look just like her, you know?"

"But many people say that I look just like you," Draco retorted. "Ah, but you have your mother's mind, and eyes." "You know what father? I'm glad." Draco smiled at his father, then continued packing up his things.

"Are you ready my son?" "I'm ready as I'll ever be." "Then go to the transportation room, the court is awaiting your arrival."

Draco left his room and, with his father, walked to the room where he would be transported to Earth. The men of the court looked at him sternly. "You do know the customs?" "Yes, I just went over them with my father." "Then go." Draco then bowed towards the court and his father saying, "May the stars shine in your footsteps." The last thing Draco saw before the room disappeared was the court and his father repeating his actions.

Well, that's it for the first chapter! Please tell me what you thought of it, and I promise that I'll start updating my other story soon. Until next time, and may the stars shine in your footsteps.


End file.
